


Look At Me

by WhisperingKage



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-08
Packaged: 2017-11-13 20:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/507656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperingKage/pseuds/WhisperingKage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His father had never seen him, his own son. He only had eyes for Max. He spent his whole  life trying to get his father to look at him and nothing ever worked. Fed up he goes to drastic measures and becomes an Eraser, while in the program he gets paired with a female, a new experiment, and damn does he like her. Yet he still can’t get Max out of his head nor the want for his father's love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Look At Me

It seemed the only time he ever paid attention to him was when he did something wrong. So of course he had become a ‘problem child’ it had worked for a bit. Until Max and her damn flock started developing even _more_ powers.  
  
As if having wings and being able to fly wasn’t enough they had to develop their own special powers.  
  
Of course Max was the most special one.  
  
It was always Max.  
  
After they had fled, leaving his father heartbroken, he had thought that finally he would have his chance, Finally his dad would look at him. Love him.  
  
No.  
  
It only got worse.  
  
He only cared about finding the flock, finding Max.  
  
He was once again left alone, left to the hands of the scientist. Which was a bad thing...at first. The experiments were painful, excruciatingly so, but after he had been made into an Eraser his father finally looked at him.  
  
He had the body of a twenty year old man, tall lean and buff. He was strong, fast, and better than he had been. He could finally help his father, finally he would look at him.  
  
Love him.  
  
He had been so excited, his heart fluttering in his chest as his father entered the room. He steeled his face into an unreadable mask, just like he had been taught, and took in his father's scent.  
  
He smelled of aftershave and coffee.  
  
“Father.” His voice was deep and rugged, so unlike the voice of the seven year old boy he had left behind when he went off to look for Max and her flock. He was no longer a child but a man, finally he would have his father's respect.  
  
He towered over his father standing six foot three, his features were dark and rugged. He looked like every other Eraser, a dime a dozen they were, yet his eyes were still a shining brown.  
  
Full of hope.  
  
He held his breath as his father looked at him, his face tired and his eyes weary. They gazed at him flicking over his form.  
  
Studying him.  
  
He preened under the scruncatizing gaze, he was as perfect as he would ever be. At top physical condition. His mental and emotional state had jumped from that of a seven year old boys to that of a twenty one year old if not older.  
  
The wonders of DNA grafting and hormones and god knows what else they had injected into him.  
  
It would all be worth it.  
  
He grinned down at his father as he looked him over and then without even a second glance he turned on his heels. His heart shattered as his father turned his back on him to look over some papers.  
  
“Father?” He raised his hand as if wanting to place it on his shoulder, to make him look at him. Yet he flinched away as he looked back at him, his eyes distant.  
  
“You look well Ari, I’m glad to see that the grafting went well. I want him to be in project pure blood.” He turned from him then and went to go talk with a few other scientists in white. He felt rage build up in him and clenched his hands so tightly that his claws dug into his skin.  
  
He grit his teeth and glared at his handlers as they grabbed him by the arms and lead him out of the room. His burning gaze never left his fathers, his hope dying with each step away from his father.  
  
Not once did he look up from the papers in his hands.  


 

**-.- -.- -.- -.-**

  
It had been weeks since he had seen his father. He had been subjected to training regimen after training regime. They said he had anger issues, that he was to aggressive.  
  
He growled as his claws dug into the metal dummy, shredding through it like butter. It was no wonder he had anger issues!  
  
He had wolf DNA grafted into him, of course he would be aggressive. Idiots.  
  
With a dark growl, his chest heaving, he dropped the bits of the dummy at his feet. Dark brown eyes gazed up at the window where he knew they would be watching. They were always watching, looking to see if their latest experiment was functioning properly.  
  
Of all the pairs of eyes he could feel on his person not one of them were the pair he wanted to be on him. His father had not once come to watch him train. Hell he hadn’t even come to visit him.  
  
Now that he was an Eraser he was moved into a small room of his own with an adjoining bathroom, the dormitories as they were called, and spent most of his time either training, eating, or sleeping.  
  
“Very good Ari. You’re training is done for the day. You may return to your room.” The voice was low and emotionless and he scoffed at it as it came from the speakers that littered the training room. With a grunt he turned on his heel and left the training room.  
  
With large lumbering steps he made his way to his room and tossed his door open. He kicked it shut behind him and yanked his shirt off. He hated being covered in sweat, it stunk and it was sticky. With a sigh he turned on his heels to enter his adjoining bathroom but paused.  
  
“Da hell?” There sitting on his bed was a female, the same physical age as him. It was easy to tell she wasn’t fully human. She had pointed ears, sharp blue eyes and small dainty claws on the tips of her fingers. He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent.  
  
Wolf.  
  
She had wolf DNA grafted into her.  
  
She was the first female Eraser he had ever seen. As far as he knew they were all male, well were. She was physical proof that they had turned their gaze to the fairer sex. He wondered if she was just as good as her male counterparts?  
  
Her eyes told him that yes, yes she was.  
  
What shocked him even more was the fact that her scent smelled so damn good. He took an unconscious step towards her and blinked as she stood up in one fluid  motion.  Her hair was as black as a raven's wing and tumbled down to stop above her lower back. Her skin was pale reminding him of milk and flawless.  
  
Her body was shapely, wrapped in a black sleeveless skin tight shirt with a zipper down the front of it. Her long shapely legs were wrapped in a pair of skin tight black pants. Above her left breast was a metal pin, it was a circle and had the number one engraved on it.  
  
“Who are you?” HIs voice came out louder and gruffer than he had intended yet she merely stepped towards him and paused a few feet away from him.  
  
“I am Kagome.” He voice was light and sultry and it made shivers run down his spine. He quickly stilled his body and turned towards his door when he heard it open.  
  
His eyes widened as his father gave him a grim smile, a few colleagues behind him. In his father's hands was a clip board and a pen.  
  
“Father?” His voice was clouded with confusion. He quickly schooled himself into the perfect Eraser mind set. Cold and emotionless on the outside, yet on the inside he was confused and happy that his father was finally here to see him.  
  
“Ari, I see you’ve met Kagome. She will be your partner in project pureblood.” He didn't explain anymore, as if expecting him to know what that meant.  
  
Kagome as if sensing his confusion stepped up beside him and placed her hand on his arm in comfort. She smiled up at him as he glanced down at her, her hand feeling oh so right on his skin.  
  
“They expect us to produce an heir. They think that if we breed it will produce a better more pure Eraser.”  
  
His world spun and the only thing keeping him up was the small female next to him.  
  
The one he was supposed to get _pregnant_!


End file.
